


Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words

by ghostking (Herebeinsanity)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Disney Songs, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, its basically just an excuse for me to write will singing cheesy disney songs to nico, its pure fluff, theyre in a canoe, will sings love songs to nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herebeinsanity/pseuds/ghostking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Nico and Will, all alone in a canoe being tortured by song after song, with only their banter to keep them sane and their minds off how much they actually want to kiss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First, we've got to set the mood

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try my hand at the solangelo thing, and I had 'Kiss The Girl' stuck in my head. A few related youtube videos later, and we get this. I'll have the other chapters up by tomorrow or the next day, at the latest.

“We need your help,” Austin says when Lou Ellen opens the door.

 

“With?”

“Can you magically project voices?”

“How many are we talking about, and how far?”

“The Apollo cabin, and however far it is to the middle of the canoe lake.”

“I can do maybe two voices, not an entire cabin, Austin. And, why?”

“Nico and Will are in the middle of the lake, not even paddling, and the naiads won’t agree to sing the song, so Kayla suggested we just sing it, but they’re too far to hear it.”

“...What song?”

“Kiss The Girl.”

“From the Little Mermaid?”

“That’s the one. So you can’t do it?”

“Not alone, but if it’s to get those two to smarten up, then I’m pretty sure the rest of my siblings can help.” Lou Ellen ducks back inside her cabin, and claps twice to get their attention. “Who can do audio enhancement spells?”

A few campers raise their hands, maybe five in total.

“Awesome, we’re going down to the lake.”

“Why?”

“Because Apollo Cabin is going to sing cheesy love songs at Nico and Will.”

* * *

Out in the middle of the lake, Nico and Will had long abandoned proper canoeing form, and were sitting facing each other, playing would you rather. Will had insisted on Nico getting sunlight, and as it was a very sunny day, he had dragged Nico to the lake.

_“There you see him,”_

 

Will’s eyes widen and the smile drops off his face.

“Will? What is it?” Nico asks, looking for the source of the voices.

_“Sitting there across the way,”_

Will looks to the shore in horror, to see his half-siblings sat in a semi-circle, glowing just barely, and Lou Ellen and her siblings glowing slightly brighter.

“Solace, what in Hades is happening?”

_“He don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about him,”_

“There,” Will points, “on the shore. That is the Apollo cabin and the Hecate cabin, here to make my life eternally awkward.”

“What are they singing?”

_“And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try, you wanna kiss the boy.”_

“So, there’s this disney movie, classic, you gotta watch it sometime, called The Little Mermaid.”

“Okay?”

“And the two love interests get sung to by a talking crab while they’re out in a boat,”

_“Yes, you want him,”_

“Trying to get the guy to kiss the girl so he can break the curse.”

_“Look at him, you know you do,”_

“Oh.” Nico blushes.

_“Possible he wants you too, there is one way to ask him,”_

“Yeah, sorry about them,”

_“It don’t take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the boy.”_

“What curse, though?” Nico asks, head tilted. “I’m not cursed, and you’re not cursed,”

_“Sing it with me now, sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my, look at the boys, too shy, he aint gonna kiss the boy.”_

“It’s kind of a tradition, for Apollo kids here, to, well,”

_“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain’t it sad, ain’t it a shame, too bad, he’s gonna miss the boy.”_

“Serenade new couples.”

“But,” Nico pauses, “we aren’t a couple?” He says it like it's a question, as if questioning the sanity of the Apollo cabin.

"I know, trust me, I do."

_“Now’s your moment,”_

“And besides, why would you, the human embodiment of sunshine and happiness,” Nico gestures to Will, “want anything to do with me?”

_“Drifting in a blue lagoon,”_

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

_“Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better,”_

“I’m a child of Hades, will, the god of death. People around here avoid me like the plague.”

“That’s not true!”

_“You don’t say a word, and he won’t say a word, until you kiss the boy.”_

“It is too!”

“No, it’s not! Nobody cares that you’re the Ghost King or whatever, they only stay away because you give off that aura of-”

“Of what? Death?” Nico interrupts him, recoiling.

“No, of get-the-fuck-away-from-me-or-I’ll-stab-you-with-a-fork.” Will rolls his eyes.

_“Sha-la-la-la-la-la don’t be scared, we’ve got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the boy.”_

“And somehow you aren’t affected by it?” Nico scoffs.

_“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don’t stop now,”_

“Nope,” Will grins.

_“Don’t try to hide it now, you wanna kiss the boy.”_

“Even though you were there when I didn’t save Octavian?”

"I'm a healer, Nico, I know as well as anyone that there are lives you can't save."

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along, and listen to the song, the song says kiss the boy,"_

"Still," Nico protests, "why would you want anything to do with me?"

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music plays, do what the music says, you wanna kiss the boy,"_

"Oh my gods, Nico, you're not that undesirable! Just because you push people away like you're worried their happiness will infect you," Will ignores Nico's eyeroll, "doesn't mean that people will hate you on principle!"

_"You've gotta kiss the boy,"_

"It should." Nico grumbles, turning away from Will. "And it's worked before, why shouldn't it now?"

"Well it didn't work on me, I'm still your friend!"

_"Why don't you kiss the boy,"_

"And besides, you've got tons of friends! Jason and Reyna seem to have made it their personal mission to make sure you're happy, they've been asking how you are every day, and same with Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Percy!"

_"You gotta kiss the boy,"_

Nico shakes his head. "They respect me as a fighter."

"Yeah, but they're also your friends!" Will throws his hands in the air, wobbling the canoe. "Gods, di Angelo, how do you even believe the things that come out of your mouth?"

_"Go on and kiss the boy!"_

Nico huffs out a sigh. "Maybe for some people being all sunshine and rainbows isn't easy."

"I'm not asking for you to spew rainbows, O King of Ghosts, I'm asking you to believe what people tell you when they tell you they value your friendship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, I don't much like that ending. Oh well.


	2. If there's a prize for rotten judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the next song floats over the lake, Will sings, and Nico denies that his life can be slotted into various musicals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually adore these two songs to no end, and really, how could I ever pass up the opportunity to use Hercules in this fandom? 
> 
> I really don't like formatting, I'm honest-to-god terrible at it.

 "They're not kissing."

 

"They look like they're actually fighting." Lou Ellen sighs. "I think we should go for the comedic factor next, how about you?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Have you ever seen a little movie called Hercules?"

"I think I might love you, Lou Ellen."

* * *

After the first song ends, sparkling lights appear in the sky. Nico reads them out, puzzled.

 

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I’ve already won that? What’s that even mean?”

Will blinks, then as the next line appears, replacing the first, and the words change colours like on a karaoke machine, he bursts out laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“No, no, keep reading them, it’s like karaoke, it’s just, _Hades,_ oh my gods!”

“No man is worth the aggravation? I don’t get it. That’s ancient history, been there? Done that?”

“No, man, you’ve gotta sing it, but-” Will is cut off by his cabinmates bursting into song once more.

_“Who d’you think you’re kidding, he’s the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you,”_

“I am not playing karaoke with your siblings.” Nico states, crossing his arms and ignoring the words flashing in the sky.

_“Boy you can’t conceal it, we know how you feel and who you’re thinking of!”_

“But this song, it’s amazing, it’s,”

“What’s so amazing about it?”

“It’s sung by this girl, but that doesn’t matter, what matters is that in the movie Hades is in it, and Hercules, and jeez, it’s a gem of a movie, you’d love it.”  
“So you want me to sing.”

The next line flashes in the sky, ‘No chance, no way, i won’t say it, oh no.’

“If you won’t I will.”

“Sing, then.”

_“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, woah-oh.”_

“It’s too cliche, I won’t say I’m in love,” Will shout-sings in the direction of the shore, grinning. He turns back to Nico, clutching his chest and swooning exaggeratedly. “I thought my heart had learned it’s lesson,”

“Oh my god, you’re actually doing this.” Nico stares at him

“It feels so good when you start out!”

“You are terrible, why are you doing this,”

“My head is screaming, get a grip, boy!” Will holds his head, belting out the lines. “Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out!”

_“You keep on denying, who you are and what you’re feeling,”_

“You are a nerd, Will Solace.”

“And proudly so.”

_“Baby, we’re not buying, hun, we saw you hit the ceiling,”_

“Can I just jump ship now?” Nico points to the depths of the lake, where he can see dark shapes swimming, surely it’d be easier than being in a canoe with Will, while he sings love songs.

_“Face it like a grown up,”_

No, Nico thinks, he'd really rather not.

_“When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!”_

“No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no no!”

“For the gods sake, Solace!”

_“Give up, give in, check that grin, you’re in love,”_

“This scene won’t play, I’m in love!” Will sings, accompanying the lyrics with wild gestures. “Admit it, Death Boy, you like the song.”

_“You’re doing flips, read our lips, you’re in love,”_

Hades no, not with this happy-go-lucky ball of sunshine, Nico thinks to himself, this song is too much. He glares at Will. “You are awful.”

“You’re way off base,” Will waggles a finger at Nico, “I won’t say it!”

_“Boy, don’t be proud, it’s okay, you’re in love.”_

“Woah-ohh,” Will sings, quieter now, “at least out loud, I won’t say I’m in...” He pauses.

Nico raises an eyebrow.

Will’s eyes lock with his,and he smiles softly. “Love.” It comes out as barely a breath, but Nico barely hears the Apollo kids finishing off the song, he’s too focused on how the afternoon sunlight catches Will’s eyelashes. Which, wow, he definitely did not think, that would be… dammit. Yeah, okay, he totally likes this stubborn asshole.

Nico’s too caught up in this gentle realisation that he doesn’t realise how close they are.

_“Tale as old as time,”_ Voices, once again, float over from the shore.

Will blinks suddenly, and backs away, clears his throat.

“Now that is just playing dirty.” He mutters under his breath, barely audible to Nico.

_“True as it can be,”_

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just a good song.”

“Oh?” Nico cocks his head to the side

_“Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly.”_

 "It's from Beauty and The Beast, right?" Nico asks, head cocked to the side.

"How is it you know that, but not The Little Mermaid? Or even Hercules?"

"Leo made me watch it when I was on the Argo II, something about it fitting me?"

"Well," Will nods, "yeah, I can see that, if you cast your ghosts and skeletons as the furniture, and make the underworld your castle, I guess it fits."

"Hey!" Nico lunges and smacks Will's arm, the two quickly dissolving into laughter.

_"Just a little change, small to say the least,"_

"Not my fault your life fits into musicals perfectly!"

"You're an Apollo kid, Solace, isn't your life already a musical? Do you really need to drag others into your rhyming doom?" Nico teases.

"Misery does love company."

_"Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast."_

"Oh, is that why you wanted me in the infirmary for three days?" Nico props his chin up onto his fist.

"Oh no, I only wanted the absolutely radiant joy of your company."

"How disappointed you must have been." Nico breaks into a smile big enough to match Will's.

"On the contrary," Will plants his hands on his hips. "Your good attitude was so potent, the entire camp could feel it, and we were all immensely glad, though no one could figure out why."

_"Ever just the same, ever a surprise,"_

"Damn, sometimes I forget to turn it off, it leaks, you see, and the radiation poisoning can just be downright messy." Nico scrunches up his nose, smile still on his face.

_"Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise."_

"You really should regulate it, you know, keep it to small doses."

"Oh, and I suppose as a doctor you, hmm, what was it?" Nico trails off, tapping his chin.

"Are awesome? Incredibly handsome and smart?"

"Well, I heard somewhere that doctors know best, but they must have not met you."

_"Tale as old as time, tune as old a song,"_

Will gasps, holding a hand to his chest in mock affront. "I am _offended,_ death boy, absolutely appalled that you would think such a thing! What ever could i have done to lose your respect?"

"You have been way too optimistic and cheerful."

_"Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong,"_

"That's a fault now, is it?"

"You might want to consider it one, so that one man or another may escape a predestinate scratched face."

"Excuse-- Hold on, that was Shakespeare!"

Nico just raises an eyebrow. "He did exist when I was in school."

"You just quoted a son of Apollo!"

"Paraphrased, really."

_"Certain as the sun, rising in the east,"_

"That does't matter, what matters is that you know Shakespeare."

"He's having a nice time in the Underworld. He makes a lot of dick jokes, though."

"Oh my gods."

"Are you dying over there?"

_"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme,"_

"No, no, I'm totally fine, you met the bard, like, the most famous poet ever, and your only comment is that he made jokes about penises."

_"Beauty and the beast."_

"What else am I supposed to say?!"

"Di Angelo, I think I might love you."

"What?"

_"Tale as old as time,"_

"Nothing."

"Did you just say-"

"Nope."

"Oh."

_"Song as old as rhyme,"_

Will pauses, seeing Nico's downcast expression. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless maybe it wasn't nothing?" Will says, "If maybe you, uh, felt the same way?"

"Then it was something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"In that case," Nico inhales sharply, "I might actually love you too."

_"Beauty and the Beast."_

* * *

"Are they-" Kayla asks.

"They are!" Lou Ellen claps excitedly. "Finally! Now I won't have to listen to 'Nico this' and 'Nico that'."

"Oh no, you will. But this time it'll sound less heartbroken." Austin grins, and waves for his siblings to follow. "Our work here is done, I think it's about time for dinner soon."

 

"I hear there's pizza tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the end of my first (posted) fic, and I just feel like it lacks. Oh well. No place to go but up?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to come back here later and edit a lot of this, just make it better in general, but for now, have this!


End file.
